


Ephemeral

by silver_arrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_arrow/pseuds/silver_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro had been just a brief  flash of beauty in Clint's life. And in a blink, was all gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still afraid of this being too bad. Whatever, enjoy.

So ephemeral, so fleeting, so precious. 

Clint thought way too much about Pietro. He missed him so much it just wasn't healthy. So unfair as feeling infinitely attached to something he couldn't really see,someone he didn't really get to know. Damn it! Someone who wasn't even here anymore. Now it was too late, and the only thing that Clint did was thinking about that damn kid. It was exhausting, hard, involuntary. Thinking about Pietro was like holding on to the colors of a dream that Clint had already forgotten. 

As if you wanted to catch a rush of cold wind, but the moment you noticed it was there it was already gone. And even if you had realised before, you could not really trap something so fleeting.

Because Pietro had been literally so fast in every way. When Clint first saw him it was just a blur in front of him, a pretty smile and it had already disappeared. And things had always been exactly like that. Such a cliche, easy come easy go. And Clint had been too slow. Too slow and worn and afraid.

He would have wished more time, so he could have become so close to Pietro that a part of his soul would have stayed inside Clint forever - maybe in that way he wouldn't miss him so much, or maybe it would hurt even more -, more time to appreciate all of his beauty, all of his cocky smiles, to get to touch his silver hair. But beautiful things aren't meant to last long. 

Pietro was meant to be ephemeral. He had been just a brief flash of beauty in Clint's life. And in a blink, was all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I did this to myself.


End file.
